Leprechauns And Faries
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: St. Patrick's Day FanFic. I know it's not good, so no flames please. The kids tell Beast Boy and Raven that they look like a leprechaun and a fairy. Two creatures that are so different, but so the same.


**Why oh why did I promise myself that I'd write a fanfic for every holiday? WHY?**

**Whatever. Happy St. Patrick's Day.**

**I Don't Own Teen Titans**

**Shamrock Green**

"Timmy!" Melvin shouted. "Stop it! Raven, make him stop!"

Raven looked over at the two. In an attempt to keep them, Melvin, Timmy and Teether, quiet and occupied, she had taken out a set of paints and a stack of paper. They were told to make pictures for St. Patrick's day, but it wasn't coming along the way she'd hoped it would.

"Timothy." Raven said. That got the young boy's attention, and he stopped painting green dinosaurs on her cape. "Paint on the paper, not Melvin."

"But I don't know what to paint." Timmy said. When it came to stubborn ten-year-olds, he was a winner.

"That's easy." Beast Boy walked into the room. He looked like he normally did, despite the fact that he was taller. Raven always cursed the way that puberty had sharpened his features, given him a masculine body and chisled face. "Paint shamrocks or leprechauns and gold at the end of rainbows." He finished. Beast Boy joined Raven on the couch, sitting a bit closer than he would have if the other three members of the team were present.

That was what always happened when the others were gone. Beast Boy and Raven got a little bit closer, the fire that burned within their hearts a little stronger.

"What's a lep-lepripawn?" Teether said. Five years old, he could walk and talk now.

"It's a leprechaun, dork." Melvin said. Now a teenager, she was the leader of the three kids.

"Well what is it?" Timmy said.

That stopped Melvin. She looked at Raven for help, not having an answer.

Sighing, Raven answered. "Leprechaun is a small fairy like creature from Irish folk lore. They were short and wore all green clothes. They liked causing mischief, and played many tricks on humans."

"Like Beast Boy!" Teether said. Everyone stopped, then looked a Beast Boy. The green teen was blushing, and it seemed like he was trying to find a way to argue with Teether. But he kept his mouth shut, even when the three kids began laughing hysterically at him.

"He doesn't look like a leprechaun. They have beards, and he doesn't." Raven understood that Beast Boy was sensitive about his green skin. Who wouldn't?

"Doesn't matter! He still does. And you look like a real fairy Raven."

"Guys," Raven started, not knowing how to respond to that.

"Just go back to colouring." Beast Boy said then got up. He went to the kitchen to get tofu, ignoring all of the giggles coming from the kids, caused by his and Raven's red faces.

**Two Hours Later**

"Bye Raven! Bye Beast Boy!" Melvin said as she and the boys walked towards the vehicle they were going home in. All three waved goodbye, crossing the bridge then disappearing around a city corner.

Raven and Beast Boy went back inside the tower, not talking. Immediately, Beast Boy ordered pizza when they got up to the man room. It was what they did everytime. Order pizza, sit down together, then watch T.V until they were too tired to walk properly. Beast Boy looked forward to those days, because he saw his Raven, not the super-hero who was dark and moody.

But tonight, it was different. He tried to hide it, but Beast Boy was still embarrassed by the remark Teether had made. Of course the small child didn't know better, that he was in love with Raven, but that didn't make it right. It felt like he was mocking him, that he'd never have his fairy. Instead of doing it with his normal bravo, when he ordered pizza Beast Boy's voice was sad, and the humour wasn't there.

"You don't look like a leprechaun." Raven said quietly. She could feel that Beast Boy wasn't 100%. Being an empath was a good thing somedays. "And I'm no fairy."

"To a certain extent, I do, and you are." Beast Boy said. "I mean, I'm green. GREEN, Raven. And you? You're as perfect as they come."

"Beast Boy..." A blush spread across Raven's face. "You know that's not true. You being green I think makes you pretty darn incredible."

"You're crazy Rae. You're Raven, the most incredible person in the universe, and you think I'm incredible?" Beast Boy looked shocked. "Have you been drinking some potions or something?"

"One to talk. Changed into too many animals lately?" Raven said.

Beast Boy just glared playfully. This was as close to flirting as they'd ever gotten. Maybe it was time to take it further...

"Maybe I have." Beast Boy scooted closer to Raven. She didn't cringe, or try to move away, so he took it as a good sign. "But there's one thing in common with all those animals."

"And what's that?"

"They're all crazy for you." With that, Beast Boy leaned down and kissed Raven full on the lips. For some strange reason, it didn't surprise him when she kissed him back.

So, leprechauns and fairies were completely different yet totally the same. And that was what when through both their minds and Beast Boy and Raven gave into the love they would always feel for each other.

**It sucks. It sucks. It sucks. I can't believe I'm even posting this. Please, no flames. I already know how horrible it is. **

**Happy St. Patrick's Day.**

**-TureLoveIsReal**


End file.
